


Der Teufel an der Wand

by SchmokSchmok



Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [8]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Marianne ist sich sicher, dass Bog auf ihre kleine Schwester steht. (Bog would beg to differ.)
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)
Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899490





	Der Teufel an der Wand

**Author's Note:**

> _Wer den Teufel an die Wand malt sollte aufpassen, dass er einen nicht von hinten anspringt_  
>  [[#_0930](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=256566#t256566)]
> 
> **CN: Essen**

»Dawn, ich mache mir langsam aber sicher wirklich Sorgen.«

Marianne hat ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und die Augenbrauen Unheil verkündend nach unten gezogen, sodass sich eine steile Falte zwischen ihnen bildet. Dawn sitzt vor ihr am Küchentisch und hat die pinkfarbenen Lippen um einen Strohhalm gelegt, der in einem großen Glas Milkshakes steckt. 

Überrascht reißt sie die Augen auf und lässt von ihrem Getränk und ihrem Magazin ab. Mit passender Tonlage fragt sie: »Aber Marianne, warum _das_ denn?« Sie scheint ernsthaft verwirrt zu sein und ignoriert sogar das laute Vibrieren ihres Handys neben sich. (Und normalerweise würde sie sich so schnell darauf stürzen, dass Marianne nicht die Möglichkeit hätte, sie zu bitten, es nicht zu tun.)

»Dieser _Bog_ , mit dem Du Dich in letzter Zeit triffst«, sagt Marianne und setzt sich gegenüber ihrer kleinen Schwester an den Tisch. Sie verschränkt ihre Hände ineinander und legt sie auf die hellblaue Decke vor sich, bevor sie fortfährt: »Ich glaube nicht, dass er Dir gut tut.« Sie seufzt, weil sie eigentlich davon ausgeht, dass ihre Schwester sowieso nicht auf sie hören wird; aber sie möchte es zumindest versuchen. »Und ich glaube, dass er verliebt in Dich ist.« 

Dawn sieht mehr ungläubig als echauffiert aus und Marianne glaubt, dass es höchstwahrscheinlich eine gute Sache ist. (Mit einer echauffierten Dawn umzugehen ist wohl sehr viel schwieriger, als es ihr niedlicher Anschein glauben machen kann.)

»Marianne«, nun ist es an Dawn zu seufzen und Marianne fühlt sich, als würden sich gerade ihre Rollen umdrehen und das gefällt ihr gar nicht, »Du musst Dir überhaupt keine Sorgen machen. Bog ist … _nett_. Wirklich. Und verliebt in mich ist er mit Sicherheit auch nicht.«

»Wenn er nicht in Dich verliebt wäre, würde er mit Sicherheit nicht so oft hier herumlungern«, erwidert Marianne und zieht ihre Armen an ihren Körper, um sie vor ihrer Brust zu verschränken. »Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist das ein wenig gruselig. Er ist so viel älter als Du.« 

Dawn schließt für einen Moment die Augen und sagt dann: »Wie wäre es, wenn ich ihn heute Abend zum Essen einlade, damit Du ihn auch mal kennenlernen kannst?« Sie lächelt bittend und Marianne kann ihren lang gezogenen, flehentlich ausgesprochenen Namen bereits über Dawns Lippen kommen hören, also erspart sie sich die Litanei und stimmt zu. Was soll schon passieren?

  


* * *

  


Das Essen verläuft schweigend zwischen Marianne und Bog, während Dawn in einem konstanten Fluss über ihre stillen Tischnachbarn spricht und dabei immer wieder vergisst, das Essen, das sie auf ihre Gabel aufgespießt hat, auch tatsächlich in ihren Mund zu befördern.

»Oh, Marianne, Du solltest wirklich sehen, was Bog mit einem Bleistift anstellen kann!« Dawns Stimme überschlägt sich beinahe, während sie ihren Monolog über die Vorzüge ihres scheinbar besten neuen Freundes (nicht, dass Sunny jemals ersetzbar wäre; zumindest hofft Marianne das) hält. »Er kann unglaublich gut zeichnen.« Sie sieht Bog erwartungsvoll an und scheint von ihm zu fordern, ein Portfolio mit passender Mappe und kleinem Exposé auszupacken, um Marianne seine Fähigkeiten unter Beweis zu stellen. 

Als er nicht zu ihrer Zufriedenheit reagiert (er zieht nämlich nur die Augenbrauen zusammen), wendet sie sich wieder Marianne zu und schenkt ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Rede mit ihm, formt Dawn mit den Lippen und ihr Kopf zuckt leicht in Bogs Richtung. Marianne stöhnt innerlich auf.

»So, Du und Dawn, ihr kennt euch woher genau?«, fragt Marianne also im Versuch, ihrer kleinen Schwester entgegenzukommen. Sie weiß zwar nicht, was sie sich davon erhofft, aber seine Antwort überrascht sie: »Ich arbeite in der Konditorei gegenüber von Dawns High School. Ich mache die Auslagen und arbeite eigentlich nur in der Küche, aber weil unser Verkäufer Pare krank war, musste ich einspringen und kam mit Dawn über meine Torten ins Gespräch.«  
Marianne hat ihn noch nie so viel auf einmal sprechen hören und ihr entgeht nicht, wie rot seine Wangen werden, als er über seine Torten spricht, gerade so, als fürchte er, Missfallen zu erregen. 

»Die Torten im _Dark Forest_ sind von Dir?«, stößt sie aus und denkt an die kunstvoll gefertigten Marzipanblumen und Figuren, die sich im Schaufenster tummeln. (Sie müsste lügen, wenn sie nicht schon seit dem ersten Tag, an dem sie sie gesehen hat, damit liebäugelt, eine davon irgendwann ihr Eigen zu nennen.)

Bog wird noch röter und nickt langsam, bevor er sich eine große Gabel Kartoffeln in den Mund schiebt. Marianne lehnt sich über den Tisch hinweg in seine Richtung, bevor sie beginnt, ihm Fragen über Fragen zu seinen Kuchen, Muffins und Pralinen zu stellen, die er ihr schnell, präzise und nicht zu wortreich beantwortet. (Sie kann es vor Dawn natürlich nicht zugeben, aber Bog wird ihr sympathisch. Wer so schöne Dinge kreiert, kann kein schlechter Mensch sein, oder? – Außerdem: Seit sie mit ihm ins Gespräch gekommen ist, hat er kein Wort mehr mit Dawn gewechselt, sondern klebt an ihren Lippen.)


End file.
